Faraday Julia
, , | status = Alive | residence = | alias = | bounty = 152,000,000 | epithet = (formerly) | jva = | doriki = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} "Bo-Peep" Faraday Julia is a pirate within the New World. She is the captain of the Revelation Pirates and their main doctor. Julia was formerly a member of the Notch Pirates' First Division, apprenticing directly under Blumenthal Gerhard. Appearance Julia is a woman of average beauty, though in her field she doesn't usually focus much on accentuating her looks or drawing the eyes of others. She is an abnormally tall woman and slender in frame, however she does possess some curves. While it not outwardly apparent, Julia's musculature can be seen when she flexes, a sign that she is a seasoned warrior. Her three sizes are B80-W70-H90 (B31.4"-W28"-35.4"). Julia's skin is a shade closely resembling that of a high quality chocolate, starkly contrasting her bottle blonde tresses. Julia's hair falls in a thick curtain of gold around her form, the length being enough to brush across the backs of her calves despite her height. She usually keeps her hair pulled up into a high ponytail, with short bangs that fall across her forehead and frame her face. She is also fond of wearing a decorative circlet bearing glittering sapphires and glimmering emeralds. Her facial features are soft, often times being described as "innocent". She possesses naturally thin, blonde eyebrows arched above her wide eyes. Her eyes themselves are a beautiful phenomena, being green around her pupil while fading into a soft blue at the edges of her irises. Her lips are full, if a bit pouty, and are the most expressive part of her face, next to her eyes. It is nearly impossible for her to conceal whatever emotions she is feeling, her eyes or mouth telegraphing her mental state like neon signs. Julia possesses a number of scars, most owed to her time within the Devil's Playground. Among these are several noticeable surgical scars: one along the right side of her rib-cage, another along the inside of her left calf and a large one beginning at her sternum and moving down to her celiac plexus. Despite her look, Julia is a pirate and thus sports a number of tattoos. Her forearms are adorned with the black feathers of a raven, swept up in a grey wind. On her left shoulder blade, she has a tattoo of the constellation Corvus. A lightning bolt adorns the inside of her right ankle, and several other tattoos decorate more intimate areas. Gallery Julia Full.png|Julia's full appearance. Black Dahlia Full.jpg|Julia's appearance as Black Dahlia. Personality Relationships Notch Pirates Blumenthal Gerhard: Revelation Pirates Almasy D. Laszlo: Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Julia has always been slight, a fact that has contributed to her speed. She is capable of crossing great distances within a few seconds by simply running, her movements appearing blurred to the naked eye. While she moves with great speed, she does so with such grace that the world around her is hardly disturbed at all. She doesn't stir wind or dust when she passes, leaving no sign that she moved at all outside of her no longer being where she was beforehand. Her movements with her hands are just as fast, if not faster, moving with the skill and surety of a practiced surgeon at work. While her speed is impressive, moreso is her perception and reflexes. She grew up being physically the weakest of all the members of her Playground. Due to the nature of the program, that made her easy prey, so she had to learn early how to pick up on every aspect of her surroundings without fail. She has learned to utilize all of her senses to the highest extent, allowing her to pick up on the faintest sounds or track targets through scent, though this is especially true of her vision. She is capable of picking up any movement within her field of vision, from the smallest muscle movements within her opponents to those who believe they have adequately concealed themselves from the naked eye. This paired well with her natural speed, resulting in her reaction speed far outstripping that of normal action. Julia, despite everything, survived her life within the Playground, and this has resulted in her developing a very high tolerance for pain, physical and psychological. She is capable of withstanding all forms of physical or mental assaults on her person, whether in the form of torture or the damage one would take in a standard fight. This can be described as an "iron will", as Julia rarely if ever shows signs of even registering any pain she may have felt at the hands of her opponent. Medical Expertise Having trained under a highly decorated and lauded medical professional, Julia's own skills in the field of medicine are considerable. Not only that, she herself has been exposed to various medical treatments and experiments giving her first hand experience on both sides of the field, allowing her greater insight on what does and does not work both for the practitioner and the patient. Julia possesses knowledge of various things, from common medicinal herbs and plants to natural poisons and toxins and even the anatomy of many, if not, all humanoid races including those with a physiology that is abnormal or hybridized. This knowledge, paired with her perception, allows her to examine and diagnose patients who are afflicted with any form of ailment or injury. Whether it be a surface injury, internal damage or poisoning, so long as the target exhibits symptoms, no matter how minor, Julia is capable of figuring out exactly what is ailing her patient. While Julia's specialty lay in her skills as a diagnostician, she has developed a method of treating patients on the fly until she is capable of administering the treatments they need. Due to the incorporation of her "natural" abilities, she has dubbed it |Erekutorosutimu|literally meaning "Electric Surgery"}}. It involves the administration of measured pulses of electricity into a target's system in order to regulate their bodily systems and stabilize them long enough to receive medical treatment. Gekaitoryu After inventing her Harmonic Scalpel technique, Julia endeavored to find a way to make the supplementary technique a viable offensive option. While capable of bypassing defenses to deal damage to a target internally, the concentration and calmness required to inflict fatal wounds with the technique is rarely to be found in battle. Her search ended with the creation of her , and despite perverting the original purpose of the base technique it's medical in nature and thus still applicable to surgeries and the like. Because of this the style doesn't simply focuses on utilizing the Harmonic Scalpel, but also modifying it to diversify its uses in battle. Rather than attempting to build use for the scalpel from scratch, Julia decided to blend it with a graceful, dance-like martial art she had learned from a fellow member of the Notch. Due to blending sensual grace with surgical precision this can be rather unnerving to watch in action, as Julia is prone to swaying as if preforming choreographed dance moves while accurately taking apart an opponent piece by piece. This style capitalizes on the use of Harmonic Scalpels and thus is initiated by their manifestation, while they usually appear on Julia's hands their position isn't set in stone due to the techniques of this style. At base this style focuses on employing Julia's medical knowledge to target a target's tendons and nerve clusters in order to sever them or cause debilitating muscle spasms, however with enough concentration she is capable of launching fatal blows at a target's internal organs or various other weak points. Having been partially based on a martial arts style that is really just a modified form of dance, Julia was able to apply two unique effects to the style: the first was the employment of spins and twirls to increase the her momentum as she moves forward. Going so far as to "fall" forward in order to greatly build up momentum, before rocketting forward at an opponent. The second method involves loosening her form in order to harness the excess physical force exerted upon her through an opponent's attacks to her advantage, allowing her to use their blows to increase her own speed for a fraction of a second. While mainly offensive, Julia is also capable of using this style defensively due to the nature of the Harmonic Scalpel. Watches her opponent as they launch their attack, predicting where it will land before throwing up her hand. She catches the blow with the flat of her palm, focusing the electricity within the scalpel to the area in order to protect her flesh, as she deflects the attack to the side. This not only defends Julia, but also opens her target up for a counterattack with her other scalpel at the exact same moment. This method of parrying attacks is also capable of working on those launched by Devil Fruit abilities due to focusing her electricity. * |Baiopushī Sukaruperu|literally meaning "Focused Lightning Dissection Blade"}}: This technique focuses on enhancing the original technique by not only flowing more electricity to the scalpel, but likewise guiding it in a closer formation. It shares many similarities to the its predecessor, however it is a more solid and sharper blade by comparison. Because of this, it has sacrificed its ability to bypass defenses to damage internally, but gains the ability to clash with physical weapons as well as saw through materials, such as skin and bone. This makes it more viable for use in amputations or biopsies, but also enables it to be used to destroy weaponry, cut down stout defenses, or defend Julia from assaults. * |Sūpākondakutā|literally meaning "Dissection Blade Transference"}} * |Saibānaifu|literally meaning "Black Lightning Dissection Blade"}} Body Modifications Julia is one of the many subjects of the Devil's Playground, having undergone many experiments to increase various aspects of her physiology. These modifications have left her much more durable than before hand, as well as increasing her tolerance of pain and her immunity to poisons and diseases. One of the most notable aspects of these modifications is the change of her blood color from the standard red to a vibrant blue hue. The largest modification, however, came even before her birth. She was one of many subjects who had their DNA spliced with that of other races before they were grown in incubation chambers. Julia in particular had her DNA spliced with the DNA of a Fishman, more particularly that of an . Because of the dual nature of her genes, Julia possesses an amphibious respiratory system that allows her to breathe on land as well as in the water. Due to her modified genetics, Julia developed several traits unique to the electric eel such as unique organs geared towards the production and management of bio-electricity. The first of these organs is a sheath-like layer of modified muscle and nerve tissue encasing her entire body, located underneath her skin resulting in her possessing extra body mass. This renders her heavier than what is usual for her height. The organ is capable of being "activated" to produce electricity through two methods: movements of the organ itself while Julia remains still or movement of her body altogether. The organ generates electricity in a manner similar to that of a battery, with movement being used as a method of "charging it". Similarly to a battery, Julia is capable of storing the generated electricity within the organ or her own nervous system for later use or discharge it outwards as soon as it is generated. The organ possesses electroplaques within it that allows Julia to regulate the flow and discharge of electricity within her body, stacked atop one another in order to more finely control the electricity so that she doesn't inadvertently damage her own body. She possesses tens of thousands of electroplaques within her body, concentrated in key areas to best protect her. The highest concentration of electroplaques lay within her torso, as it holds a majority of her vital organs, boasting forty percent of her total, while her head possesses the least amount despite being home to her most important organ and various sensory mediums, possessing only two percent of the overall number. The electroplaques regulate the electric discharge at two levels: low voltage and high voltage. The first deals in navigation and communication while the second allows for protection from predators as well as incapacitating prey. The first also ties into the existence of electroreceptors, two organs present in Julia's temples. These organs serve to produce a electric field around Julia that allows her to pick up on the electromagnetic charges given off by targets or items within the field. The organs split their sensory duties, the left temple picking up positive ionic charges while the left picks up negative, the presence of both allowing for the full range of electric and electromangetic sensory necessary for electrolocation. Due to the nature of the organ's, their sensory ability is enhanced when submerged in water or in a field of ionized gas, the former doubling her sensory range while the latter triples it, enabling her to pick up on much more than she would be able to normally. Coulohm While her ability to produce electricity is typical for similar Fishmen, the experiments done to Julia also produced an ability within her that allows her to control the electricity when discharged. This ability was named |Kūromu|literally meaning "Return Stroke"}} by those who supervised her growth within the Playground. This ability works by granting Julia the ability to interface with and control free flowing electrons around her body, which allows her to manipulate them as she sees fit. This enables her to create pathways that the electricity she produces is capable of following, enabling her to mold it into shapes or guide it to targets, among other things. This works hand in hand with her electrolocation, as she is only capable of interfacing with electrons within her sensory range. Though this naturally means that as her ability to sense electromagnetic signatures expands, so does her ability to manipulate electrons. However, this ability requires an a large amount of focus on Julia's part, often necessitating her standing completely still in order to accurately interface with the electrons around her. * |Hāmonikku Sukaruperu|literally meaning "Lightning Dissection Blade"}}: This is a unique application of Julia's ability that allows her to mold her electricity into a sharp blade extending from her hand. This blade is capable of being used to make incisions, accurate enough to be used for surgeries or dissections. However, this scalpel is capable of making cuts within the body without piercing one's flesh, differentiating it from a regular blade. This limits the risk of infection within patients, though it requires a high amount of precision and anatomical knowledge to be effective. Swordsmanship When she first joined the ranks of the Notch Pirates, Julia knew she needed to learn how to defend herself in order to be an effective field medic. Following the example of her mentor, she sought instruction in swordsmanship and was trained in the practice of two arts: and which she utilizes alongside the cursed blade Kikoku. The first, Iaido, as Julia has learned the it, is the practice of drawing one's blade with smooth, controlled movements. The techniques of the style involve drawing one's blade from the scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The linear motion and force applied to draw the sword from its scabbard result in much faster slashes than ones executed with the sword already drawn. Battojutsu, while similar to Iaido due to their shared ancestor styles, focuses on the drawing one's blade and performing a multitude of cuts and slashes with it before re-sheathing it. The speed at which these movements are executed renders it so that one's target is incapable of discerning one slash from another, however skilled combatants are capable of examining a practitioner's own body in order to determine where their strikes will end up. Julia's own natural speed and perception tied well with both arts, which resulted in her blending them into a style she calls . The style allows her to examine her opponent closely to watch for openings in their form and strike at their weak points dozens of times within the span of a single breath. The practice of this style allows Julia to either fend of hordes of opponents at a time, or rain down dozens of blows on a single foe one after another. As an augment to natural speed, Julia utilized her perception in order to perfect timing her attacks in such a way that she is capable of intercepting an opponent's own attacks. This method is so much more than simple parrying, as it forces them to modify their movements to defend against or avoid the strike, or injure themselves attempting to carry it through. While her interception abilities are far superior to parrying, she is capable of utilizing it as such if the situation should require it. Her unique combination of the style has taken the reactive Iaido and the blitzing Battojutsu and fused them into a powerful counter-offensive style that capitalizes on the disparity between her own reaction and action speed to make it an advantage rather than a hindrance. Angetsuryu * |Shiatā}} * Haki Julia is a part of a pirate crew functioning within the and as such, she knows the basics of '|覇気||literally meaning "Ambition"}}. Haki is a supernatural power present within all living beings, though most fail to sense the presence of Haki or even unlock it. While typically trained or unlocked during a situation wherein the user is under extreme stress, Haki can be active from a young age or even from the moment of birth. It is separated into three , though only two of which can be unlocked by anyone. Haki is most commonly believed to be a power derived from the strength of one's spirit or "will". Despite being relatively new to the idea of Haki, Julia has a firm grasp on how to utilize Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku. When utilizing her Haki, it appears as a crackling aura of golden yellow around her form, behaving much like electricity. Unknown to her or anyone around her, Julia possesses the indomitable will of a queen, or conqueror, and thus possesses the ability to utilize Haoshoku Haki. As such, Julia has access to all three forms of Haki. Kenbunshoku Busoshoku Haoshoku History Past Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Julia's appearance is based on that of Sam from Cannon Busters. **Julia's appearance as "Black Dahlia" is based on that of Eileen the Crow from Bloodborne. *Julia's name is an allusion to two units of measurement used in relation to electricity: the named after English physicist and the named after another English physicist, . **Similarly, Coulohm is a portmanteau of the words and , two more units of measurement used in relation to electricity. *Julia's character theme is Believer by Imagine Dragons. **Julia's battle theme is Law's Theme from a One Piece Original Soundtrack. References Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Modified Humans Category:Fishmen Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Revelation Pirates Category:Devil's Playground Category:Former Notch Pirates Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users